


Ghosts of the past.

by fanficreater



Series: Breaking routines [10]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grabbed his uniform of night guard and took a shower, he took more time than usual on getting ready but a noise made him freeze on the spot; it was something was cutting or creaking on something made of wood as if a cat was scratching the walls...but Mike had no cat.</p><p>"Fucking knew it"- Mike muttered angrily, if he was used to those quartet of assholes moving around; Why not add a fucking Marionette to the combo?</p><p>He walked to the sofa and the Marionette was there still, not moving around...</p><p>"What...?"</p><p>He shook his head and something caught his eye; there was something scribbled on his table:</p><p>'OPEN THEM'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!   
> Once again I'm here with another part of this series! I hope you're all doing great and for those who have started school I wish you good luck :D I want to thank you all for the comments and the kudos you guys are awesome! 
> 
> I've decided to put a new character that you all know from FNAF 2... I hope it works, but since FNAF 2 came out I've always said that it's a prequel so...a prequel it is for this series. 
> 
> The story is almost over! so I hope you all stay with me until the end! See you all very soon ;)

"Now what the fuck did you do? You crazy robot piece of...!"- Mike dropped his bag and walked toward the animatronic, Freddy had the puppet in a tight grasp as if he didn't wanted to let it escape or something, he was actually surprised that Freddy had the arm extended at him...as if he was giving Mike the puppet.

Mike began to force open the fingers of Freddy to free the puppet from the grasp but it was useless, the robot was strong and Mike wondered what would the clientèle say and the staff too if he just left the-...No, they couldn't see that...William would murder him, and if he didn't then the owner would.

"Come on Freddy, let this thing go"- Mike muttered, trying to break the grasp- "Come on!"

To Mike's surprise, the animatronic moved his head to glance at him and then released the Marionette that landed on the ground, Freddy then went still and didn't moved. Mike stood there frozen in shock but reacted immediately; he grabbed the Marionette and left it near his bag, he glanced at the microphone on the stage and placed it on Freddy's hand (that closed to grasp the microphone this time) and then looked at the puppet

Mike wondered if there was an endoskeleton inside of it, the puppet seemed incredibly fragile but Freddy had let if fall on the ground... He checked if the Marionette was broken but it seemed that it had suffered no harm.

 _'Thank god...'_ \- Mike thought relieved- _'So, I guess this belongs to that music box, I think? This seems the size of the box...'_

He looked for the music box on the Show Stage and then on the kitchen and found out that it was missing so Mike sighed defeated, he was not going to transform into Sherlock Holmes and look for it, he was tired and the clientèle together with the staff would arrive soon. He took out a piece of paper and left William a message:

 

**_'Will, I found this puppet thing that probably belongs inside that music box, the thing here is that the box is missing because it's not on the shelf so if you find it leave it on my office please because I took the puppet to take care of it so the kid's doesn't harm it. Mike'_ **

 

He left it on the entrance and left to his house, the puppet on his arms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike's apartment was a clear mess, there were clothes, books and papers everywhere...it reminded him of the state of the kitchen of Freddy's.

"Alright..."- He said as he placed the Marionette on the sofa- "You stay there and do nothing, okay? I don't like the idea of having you here but this is better than being with kids that would probably break you apart"

Mike walked to his room and shut the door, he went to his bed and decided to sleep before his next shift while on the other room, and the puppet's white pupils appeared.

After a dreamless sleep, Mike woke up and stretched, he was just in time for catching a quick dinner and then head back to the pizzeria and if he was lucky, put that creepy puppet on his box (or so help him) He went out to his kitchen and made himself a sandwich, he went to grab a knife to put the mustard but he found the drawer open... had he left that open? He was reckless so maybe he did, but something told him that he didn't left that open last time...he checked the sofa just to find the puppet sitting there with his creepy smile. It seemed that the pupped didn't even flinched and that made Mike question himself if that thing had actually attacked him last time... Well, those animatronics do MOVE, so anything involved with that pizzeria is possible.

"Stay"- He glared at the Marionette and walked toward the bathroom. - "Last thing I need is you moving around"

He grabbed his uniform of night guard and took a shower, he took more time than usual on getting ready but a noise made him freeze on the spot; it was something was cutting or creaking on something made of wood as if a cat was scratching the walls...but Mike had no cat.

"Fucking knew it"- Mike muttered angrily, if he was used to those quartet of assholes moving around; Why not add a fucking Marionette to the combo?

He walked to the sofa and the Marionette was there still, not moving around...

"What...?"

He shook his head and something caught his eye; there was something scribbled on his table:

 

**'OPEN THEM'**

 

"Open them..."- He read and a knife stabbed the center of the table, startling him.

Mike glanced at the puppet incredulous and exasperated, that was a complicated and a delicate thing to do...

"And why would I do that?"- He asked to the puppet, he should feel stupid for talking to it but now that he was used on talking to the animatronics it was just his everyday delight. He walked away to his room to grab his bag and glanced at the old copies of the newspapers; the missing children's on first page and he was startled by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"- He answered

"Mike, sweety how are you?"- It was his mom

"Oh hi mother, I'm doing fine, I guess...I was actually going to my work, I've got a job"- He said, sitting down on his table glancing at the newspapers still.

"That's great darling! But... at this hour? Where are you working?"- She asked

"At Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, I'm the night guard"- He said indifferently, he sometimes felt that he should say: babysitter, because it actually felt like he was guarding a bunch of robotic babies that behaved like assholes.

 

His mother stayed silent and that confused Mike a lot, she usually would appraise him...this was new.

 

"Mom? Are you still there?"

"Why are you working there?"- She asked suddenly, startling Mike out

"Umm, well I like pizza, so..."- Mike wanted to slap himself on the face, what a dumb answer.

"I want you to quit that job tomorrow morning, Michael. I mean it, that place is not good for you-"

"Yeah, kind of figured it out already..."- Mike said without thinking

"What was that?"- His mom asked in an urgent tone.

 

Mike could tell that his mother was in panic so he tried to sooth her this time;

 

"Mom, calm down okay? It's not that bad, I get free pizza sometimes and they pay...ok let's not talk about that, but the job is...peculiar"

"Yeah and what happened to you there years ago was also 'peculiar' Mike, quit that job and look for another one"

"What was that?"- This time Mike asked completely shocked, his mother didn't answered so he pushed her- "What happened there, mother?"

"What? Didn't your boss told you about the disappearances?"- She said- "I can't believe you are not informed and I am, your mother, I told you Mike to inform yourself about the place where you work and you never lis-"

"I DO know about the five missing children's mother, I did the research"- Mike said, rolling his eyes- "I do know what happened, five kids were murdered there"- He glanced at the newspapers again

"Not everything"- She confessed- "You were about to be the sixth"

 

Mike froze in horror as reality hit him like tons of bricks; so HE was the kid that the assassin didn't managed to kill...those dreams were HIS memories...those kids were HIS friends and... He had watched them being killed...but he escaped, the paramedics found him and the police officer in his dream…

_'What is his name?'_

_'Mike Schmidt'_

"Mike? Sweety?"

 

His head was spinning, images from his past coming clear, he barely heard his mother calling him on the phone…the screams from the kids, his FRIENDS, sounding in his head. The man in front of them with the suit and the knife in one hand just about to attack them...

 

"Beg your pardon? I was about to be murdered on that pizzeria and I can't remember that THAT certain event happened on my childhood so it could prevent me on the future from working here? I mean, things like that doesn't forget from one day to another"- Mike felt the rage flowing.

"That could be because of the therapy you went through; you went through an intensive one so that's one of the reasons you probably forgot about it"

"And what a nice timing to confess this, mother, just a few hours to go back to THAT PLACE again for my shift, let's see if I can enjoy my job knowing that I was about to get murdered there!"- Mike spat sarcastically, he felt bad for telling that to his mother but...TIMING.

"Mike, I'm sorry but it's the truth"

"Well what a way to open up like that. Look, you did a fantastic work destroying my perspective of my job but I need to leave now"- He said grimly

"You can quit it! You don't have to go"- His mother offered urgently- "Quit tomorrow and you don't have to go there anymore!"

"No mother, besides everything was going golden until you said that significant detail, if I was capable on forgetting that huge event then I can also erase this..."- He stopped and glanced at the old newspapers, could it be...

 

The murdered didn't leave any trace of the kids, he 'erased them' and according to the news, the dumpsters didn't have the bodies, the pizzeria was basically 'clean' of bodies and only the animatronics were there...

 

**'OPEN THEM'**

 

He remembered what he had read on the papers that were pasted on the East Hall...the parents complaining about the animatronics that smelled weird and that some of them had mucus...

"Oh fuck this..."- He said and said to his mother- "I'll call you back, I have to go"

When Mike had hung up on his lovely mother he went to the sofa and he got the feeling that the puppet knew what had happened. He picked it up and he was careful on the strings for not tangling them.

"What a pain to be a marionette...How can you even move with these things?"- He muttered bitterly- "But now that I think about it..."

He went back to the last dream he had, the boy that now resulted that it was HIM, had said that:

_'Marion wasn't happy with Freddy, so Marion punished him and helped us'_

"So you are Marion"- He said looking at the Marionette- "You 'punished' the bastard"

The Marionette was still not moving but Mike could swear that the smile of the puppet was bigger than before and in the gaps there was white little lights that where appearing dimly; Mike had nailed it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cleaning service was still there when Mike arrived, the Marionette was still on his arm and not moving. The white little dots were still there but now clearly visible, Mike had noticed that and even though the puppet looked scarily creepy he said nothing about it.

He saw William outside the pizzeria and surprisingly he was talking with a man that seemed like a client but...it was late for clients to be still on the pizzeria. The man was sort of slim looking and had black hair and when Mike was almost close to Will and the man he noticed that (like Mike) he had blue eyes. Mike was sure that, judging by the looks, the man had an attitude...but looks deceive so he decided not to judge. He approached both men and William greeted him;

"Mikey! Glad you could make it"- Will nudged him playfully and glanced at the man as he pointed at Mike- "This is the fellow I was telling you about! Mike Schmidt!"

"Yo"- Mike greeted and once again, he mentally slapped himself, what kind of greeting was THAT?

"Hi Mike"- The man said smiling

"Mikey this is Jeremy Fitzgerald, this dude here used to be also part of your gang Mike, he used to be a night guard too"- William said, he was clearly enjoying the conversation and now Mike was too, he glanced rapidly at Jeremy again

"Here? You used to work here as a night guard?"

“Yeah, he’s got the reputation”

"I did"- He said- “But that was some time ago, and what reputation?” looking Will confused

Will rolled his eyes and Jeremy stared at the marionette in Mike's arms and then back to Mike who decided to break the silence;

 

"And what brings you here? Don't tell me that nostalgia because that is bullshit"- Mike asked

Jeremy scoffed; "The last thing I would feel for this place is nostalgia"

"Oh come on guys, the pizzeria is a pretty nostalgic place, you two are being melodramatic"- Will said with a cheeky smile- "I saw him first Jem, and Claude will hate you if you take him out of the job"

"I won't"- He said chuckling- "Tell Claude before she comes here"

 

Will turned and left them alone on the entrance to the pizzeria

 

"Nice puppet"- Jeremy said looking again at the Marionette

"Thanks, but it's not mine"- Mike said, glancing at it too

"I know"

"Still, you haven't answered my question: Why did you came back? You're free from this place...from them too..."

"I didn't came here because I wanted to, I..."- Jeremy confessed he glanced at his feet as if he was looking for the right words- "It seems that my doctor believes that I must 'comfort the past' to move on"

"I understand, still I think it's better to forget and try to change than to come back here"

Jeremy smiled and looked at Mike;

"I think so too, but by the way I see it..."- He glanced at the Marionette and Mike knew that Jeremy had seen the white pupils emerging- "They haven't changed at all"


End file.
